Sublingual buprenorphine has been demonstrated to be clinically useful for the treatment of opiate dependence. A bioequivalence study between liquid and tablet formulations is necessary because a tablet would be easier to administer and would be less subject to illicit parenteral administration. 12 healthy volunteers will be admitted 2 x and given either formulation and plasma will be drawn at specified intervals. Since subjects must have experience with illicit us of opiates but not opiate dependent, admission into the GCRC would be prudent.